


Lone Prefect Rounds

by Arcticstar



Series: Drarry Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco, Dubious Consent, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Harry, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcticstar/pseuds/Arcticstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's out on his prefect rounds, bored. That is until he comes across a certain Gryffindor out too late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Prefect Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is just what happens when you decide to write fanfiction on your phone when you are horny. Please no flames, this is my first smut. If you don't read smut, just leave.  
> Sooo... my friend read this story and was appalled at my grammar and a few other faults of mine. My excuse was being unable to edit well on my phone. :P  
> Being a beautiful friend, she decided to Beta read and edit it for me. Give it up for **PrincessofConflict**! Edited: 8 October 2014
> 
> I have previously uploaded this story on fanfiction.net under the account ArcticFusion.  
> Originally published: 09/26/2014 then taken own and re-uploaded  
> Disclaimer: I would love to claim ownership over Harry Potter, but I don't. That right belong to JKR and all that. I do however own this plot, but I don't think she would want to own that.
> 
> Update: Had to set this story to only users since I had some nosey people yelling about this across the room IRL.

Draco strolled down the halls, fuming silently. Pansy had decided to ditch him on his patrol so here he was - quarter to midnight - somewhere around the middle of the castle with no scarf to keep out the cold that slowly crept into the castle.

Casting _tempus_ to check the time, he decided to swing past all the major snogging areas on the ground floor before turning in.

Reaching the framed fruit still life, Draco tickled the pear, watching as it giggled, and the frame swung open to the kitchens. You never knew when a student was out of bed for a midnight snack. He had caught the Weasel out once, gleefully taking 20 points from Gryffindor as he sputtered and turned as red as his hair. Nothing like ruining a Gryffindork's day, or night as it happened.

Stepping through the portrait hole, he sneered at the little pointed ears scurrying around the kitchen. House elves. Only useful for chores and food preparation. One of elves eyeing him let out a soft "eep" and dashed off. Before Draco could question the strange behaviour, another older elf approached him. "Pastry, young Master Malfoy, sir?"

It was one of the overbearing ones that used too many titles but, as he looked at the cinnamon and apple pasties' glaze shining in the low light, he had to take one. Still sneering at the elf, Draco delicately took one between his fingers and headed out, determined to finish his rounds and return to bed.

He had almost finished the pastry when he heard a low moan coming from the Quidditch locker rooms. A nasty grin spread over his face as he contemplated the how many point could be taken, only if it wasn't a Slytherin of course. May be even double points if it was two students lurking about at night when they shouldn't be.

He stalked in slowly, hoping the student or students would not notice him so he could catch them in the act. Inside he heard the sounds of running water that he had missed earlier, the constant nature of the noise causing his ears to dismiss it. Another groan reached him and his eyes flashed around the room, noting the single pile of clothes and a highly polished broom.

The lighting was low, only two candles floating near the pile of clothes, and making it near impossible to recognise the broom's model.

Hearing a final strong grunt and the water shut off, Draco took a swift step backwards towards the entrance, careful not to make a sound as he watched to determine who the naughty student was.

Stepping out, white towel around his waist, was none other than the boy saviour himself. Draco almost giggled in glee at the opportunity to take points, preparing himself to barge in and ruin Potty's night. He licked his fingers, sucking off the last of the glazed sugar.

Looking up at Potter again, another towel tangled in his hair as ' _Boy Wonder'_ attempted to dry his untameable locks. The only issue was that Draco now had a clear view of a set of toned abs, dripping with the water from the shower.

He froze, staring as one droplet ran its way down them before hiding in the hint of hair that disappeared into the fluffy towel. Frozen there, he didn't notice Potter removing the towel from his hair until he heard a disgruntled, "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Immediately ending his short drooling session, Draco's eyes met bright green, currently squinting both from the poor light and his lack of glasses.

"Well Potter," he said as he strode in, "I'm just doing my rounds, looking for misbehaving students." He gave a short pause before smirking, "like yourself. I guess I'm going to have to take 10 points."

Potter spluttered even better than the Weasel, Draco decided, as the golden boy alternated between gaping and trying to come up with a good excuse. Draco watched his changing expressions with a smirk as the Gryffindor decided on his course of action.

"Just wanted to go for a fly. Is that so bad?" the boy muttered, staring down at the tiles as one hand grabbed the edge of the towel at his waist.

Draco's eye glinted as he decided on the best course of action - Potter Baiting, the most effective way to cause Gryffindor to loose points. "Didn't look like you just came out for a fly. What was that in the shower? No girlfriend to satisfy you, eh Potty? Guess the Weaselette's not putting out."

He watched as Potter got redder and his hands clenched into fists. "That's none of your fucking business, Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "Swearing at a prefect Potter, that's at least 10 more points from Gryffindor."

That got to him. Potter glared at him in rage before raising a fist at him. As he raised his hand to swing, Draco froze once more, staring at the flexed biceps and, momentarily, forgetting the danger. When a fist came flying towards him, Draco's eyes widened, and he quickly took a step back, the punch just missing his nose, Draco feeling the breeze from it passing.

Potter lost his balance and flailed as his target disappeared, both arms in the air to steady himself. However with his hands preoccupied with his balance, the towel he'd been holding up fell to the ground, tangling around Potter's legs and he fell to the floor with a crash.

Draco stared at Potter as he groaned from his place against the tiles. The groan seemed to stir something inside him, and Draco swallowed. Potter, lying on his side, had revealed a half hard cock that Draco had not noticed rising during their conversation. Seems like Potter was turned on by arguing with him. He could use that.

"Or maybe she just doesn't have the right equipment to satisfy you." He smirked down at Potter. The Gryffindor looked down and quickly grabbed the towel again to cover his cock. The towel tangled further in his legs but it did manage to cover him, just. "It seems like _I_ turn you on."

"Never Malfoy," Potter spat venomously at him from the ground. The effect was lost in his position as he tried to untangle himself without further revealing himself.

"Oh but, I think I do. And so does this." In no time, Draco strode forward and knelt on the ground, hand batting away Potter's to grab his cock. Another groan left the Gryffindor's throat as he bared his teeth at the sensation. Draco's mouth watered. He slowly started stroking, bringing Potter up to his full hardness. The Boy Who Lived seemed to have forgotten it was Draco that was pleasuring him, but that would change.

As he released another groan, the Prefect moved his mouth to his ear.

"Like that Potter?" His eyes shot wide open, stilling on Draco above him. "Yeah, that's right, you love this. A slimy Slytherin, your enemy, getting you off."

Before he could respond, Draco reached down and pressed his lips to Potter's, pre-emptively silencing him. He slipped a tongue into the open mouth that had frozen from his action. As he mapped out his rival's mouth, Potter started to respond, kissing him back and fighting him for dominance. Draco's eyes flashed as their tongues battled, before Potter gave in, head falling back slightly. Grinning in the kiss, Draco detached himself from the surprisingly soft lips before reattaching his own to Potter's exposed neck.

Another deep groan escaped from Potter's mouth as Draco nibbled and sucked. After he finished leaving a mark he moved down, capturing one of the nipples on the almost hairless chest whilst pinching the other, eliciting another sinful groan from the Boy Wonder as his hand snagged bleach blond hair, dragging a moan from the Slytherin. Not that his hair was bleached of course; his hair was perfectly natural.

Not wanting to lose his control over the situation, Draco dragged a hand down to Potter's cock, placing light touches along its length that had him bucking into the air, searching for some friction. Ending the pleasurable torture of his nipples, Draco slowly trailed his tongue down Potter's chest, dipping into his navel before continuing down to the nestle of curls.

Gripping Potter's hips tightly, he raised his mouth above the head of his cock and let out a hot puff of air that had Potter whining. A droplet of precum shined on the spongy head and Draco's tongue dashed out, sampling the flavour.

A short breathless "fuck" escaped The-Boy-Who-Lived's mouth as Draco chuckled, before wrapping his lips around the tip. He sucked gently, swirling his tongue around the head as Potter's hands tightened in his hair. As Draco slowly began bobbing, Potter moaned into the air; the sound going straight to Draco's own cock, making it strain against his trousers.

Looking around as he continued his bobbing, Draco noted a bottle of body wash near the pile of clothes within arms' reach. Grabbing it, Draco smiled around Potter's cock and lathered some of the soap on his fingers. Slowly, his slicked fingers began to gently trace over Potter's balls, a groan snatched from his throat. As Potter grew accustomed to the trailing fingers, Draco slowly drew them down past his balls, lightly running down the perineum, which drew no reaction from Potter, too lost in thrusting into Draco's mouth.

As his fingers found the tight puckering of muscle, Potter squirmed, now aware of the slick digits circling his hole. Needing to distract Boy Wonder again, Draco relaxed his throat and swallowed down all of his cock, nesting his nose in his dark curls. Potter groaned, pulling painfully at Draco's hair, but it seemed the raven haired boy was lost again. Simultaneously Draco swallowed and thrust one finger into his ass, the contrast of pain and pleasure making him gasp and whine. Returning to his bobbing, Draco continued to deep throat him, beginning to thrust his finger into his ass. He added a second finger as he felt Potter relax around him, stilling them again as Potter stiffened.

Moving his mouth to the head, Draco poked his tongue into the slit and hummed, drawing a cry from Potter, before licking around the head a bit more and continuing his deep throating. He began to scissor his fingers, stretching Potter for his cock which was leaking copious amounts of precum inside his trousers.

As he continued to blow and prepare Potter, Draco dragged his other hand down to his own belt buckle, undoing the clasp and button to his trousers before sliding the fly down. A groan escaped his lips from the release of pressure and Potter moaned, thrusting upward as the tremors ran down his cock.

Unable to wait any longer, Draco deemed Potter stretched enough and removed his mouth from Potter with a soft pop. A few strings of saliva hung between Draco's lips and his dick, and Potter groaned at the sight.

"Ungh.. "

"Ready, Potter?" Draco positioned himself at his entrance, but Potter looked at him with a bit of confusion. He thrust in with one swift movement and filled him to the hilt.

"Fuck!" escaped Draco mouth as he felt Potter clamp down, tight heat surrounding him. Potter groaned in pain as he was stretched to the limit, his hole only just not tearing from the strain. Draco remained still, forcing himself not to come just yet and making sure to consider the pain that Potter would be in.

As Potter's sounds turned to whimpers, he began to relax a bit, recognising he would be in less pain if he did. Grabbing Potter's hips, Draco pulled out a bit before thrusting in again, drawing a pained gasp from the raven haired boy. He repeated this motion, watching his face for any more signs of pain. Pulling out more with each thrust, he noticed Potter's cock deflating before him. He reached forward and begun pulling in time with his thrusts. Changing the angle of his thrusts, Draco started searching for that spot.

"Got it," he grinned as Potter shuddered beneath him in pure ecstasy. Withdrawing until only the head of his cock was held in by the tight pucker, Draco slammed forward, hitting Potter's prostate and setting a brutal pace. As he thrust, his balls slapped obscenely against Potter's ass, and he groaned at the sight of his cock repeatedly disappearing into that tight crevice.

Wanting more purchase, Draco lifted Potter's legs to his shoulders and moaned as his dick thrust deeper into his hole. The new position had him grazing Potter's prostate with every thrust, turning him into a whimpering mess. His moans stirred him even more, and Draco's thrusts lost their rhythm and he rutted into Potter like an animal, his hands leaving distinct bruises on Potter's hip bones.

Draco saw Potter arch up and felt his ass tighten around his cock. Before Potter could come, he reached forward and grabbed his dick at the base, squeezing tightly. Potter whined, almost over the edge when he was stopped so harshly.

"You want to come Potter?" Draco smirked, still thrusting into him. The boy groaned.

"Fuck, yes!"

"Then admit it," he thrust in particularly hard on the last word, "You love me fucking you."

"Never," he growled out, glaring at the blond, before he moaned as Draco slammed into him again, roughly in anger. Draco reaffirmed his grip on wonder boy's dick, strangling it and reminding Potter of the position he was in. He thrust in extra hard again, lightly brushing his prostate.

"Come on. You know you love it. Having my dick balls deep in your ass. My thick juicy cock filling you up. Come on, admit it!"

Not giving him time to respond Draco gave another strong thrust to Potter's sweet spot and at once he was screaming. "Ah! Fuck, yeah! I love it! Ahh! I love your dick in my ass! Fuck!"

Draco grinned and let go of his prick, giving it one good stroke as he did before slamming into his prostrate. Potter let out a hoarse cry before clamping down on Draco's cock and exploding, stars behind his eyes. Draco moaned as the heat around his cock seemed to increase and gave one last thrust, sinking balls deep into Potter and coating his insides with cum.

As they came down from their high, Potter's head rested on the cool floor, his body relishing the coldness of the tiles, however hard they were under him. Draco slipped out of Potter, and watched his cum as it dripped out of the stretched hole.

Not wanting to endure the awkward atmosphere that would surely come about after sex, Draco grabbed the damp towel Potter had been wearing and wiped his flaccid dick, tucking it into his boxers when he was done. With Potter still dazed on the floor, Draco stood up and did up his trousers, straightening his shirt and robes, ignoring the slight stains as he looked intently at Potter. It would be cleaned later.

Potter looked up at him, eyes half lidded from exhaustion, and cum covering his front. He groaned from the ground and Draco grinned; he had gotten a better night than he would have expected on a lone patrol.

"Farewell, Potter," he smirked, "You should get back to your tower."

He was almost out the door before he remembered, "Oh, and twenty points to Gryffindor for an excellent fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was acceptable.  
> If I missed any tags, just let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> Keep Reading.


End file.
